


My Aggressive Cuddler

by Frooster



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Forehead Kisses, Hyunjin is an aggressive cuddler, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, There’s a bit of swearing, They're still idols, Tour, hotel room rotations, i also typed this on my phone, jeongin is a potty mouth, not an au, so there’s probably a disgusting amount of typos so I’m sorry, thats okay because Jeongin still loves him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 23:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frooster/pseuds/Frooster
Summary: Jeongin is disgustingly in love with Hyunjin. This is the only reason he’ll let the older keep crawling back into bed with him.See, Hyunjin is an aggressive cuddler, but Jeongin’s brain can’t find enough strength to tell his heart “no. We need a good night’s sleep.”





	My Aggressive Cuddler

**Author's Note:**

> So i wrote this small one shot instead of more of Home because I was struck by inspiration (and also felt bad for not having enough Jeongin in my story).  
> Based on a true story 👀

If there was one thing Jeongin hated about the tour, it was the room rotations. While most rooms came with two beds, any time Jeongin was put with Hyunjin or Jisung, he was forced to share the bed so his members could sleep well. 

Jeongin says  _ forced  _ like he has no choice, but he could tell either member at any point that  _ no, he didn’t want to cuddle. Sleep in your own bed and leave me alone,  _ and the boy had been tempted a fair few times after a concert, however, the younger has always had this baseline need to take care of others. That means he accepts the cuddles, even if it’s the last thing he wants. 

Jisung is fine when he cuddles because, once he gets comfortable and falls asleep, he stays asleep. Hyunjin, on the other hand, had this terrible tendency to thrash about when he sleeps. It’s like his mind needs him to cuddle, but his body rejects it. 

Jeongin couldn’t count the number of times the older had woken him up by accidentally hitting him in the face with a stray elbow in the night. 

More times than that, though, he’ll get kicked or nearly lose his life to a knee  _ inches  _ from his groin. It was those nights Jeongin questioned his sanity in staying in the bed. 

Every morning, though, his heart would take control of his head and he would wake up to just gaze at his peacefully sleeping bedmate. There was another, much more hidden, reason Jeongin put up with Hyunjin’s sleeping habits, and if any of his members ever picked up on, it would mean the end of the room swapping ventures. 

Jeongin was stupidly in love with one of his best friends, and he hated that he was  _ that  _ cliche. Still, he would always agree to cuddle with the brunet, crawl into bed, feel the older’s arms wrap around him and know that he’d be waking up not even two hours later at war with Hyunjin’s limbs. 

That’s where Jeongin found himself that night: the members dragging their dead bodies to their rooms after the standard post-concert live. Jeongin trudged down the hall, hearing a tired whine from Hyunjin as he tried to catch up with the younger. 

_ I wonder if I could just pretend they only gave us one key and didn’t hear him knocking?  _ Jeongin thought as the tired boy let out a pitiful, “Innie, slow down!” 

_ Don’t do it, don’t do it!  _

Jeongin stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned to see Hyunjin’s face immediately brighten. 

_ Damn you and your damned whipped ass.  _

When the older boy caught up with him, he laced his arm through Jeongin’s and dragged the younger to the room less than 10 feet away.  _ I was so close.  _

The boys went into the room after Jeongin swiped the key (Hyunjin always loses his) and Hyunjin detached himself to flop down onto one of the beds. 

“Innie you’re sleeping with me tonight, right?” Jeongin was in the bathroom when the boy asked, methodically removing his makeup before he got in the shower. He closed his eyes when he heard the question and begged himself to find the strength to say no. Just as he was about to refuse the older boy, he poked his head into the bathroom with a sleepy pout and repeated, “Please?” And  _ god damn  _ his absolutely  _ whipped  _ ass, but he never said yes faster to anything else in his 19 years of life. 

Pretending his heart didn’t melt at the way Hyunjin’s face lit up, Jeongin turned back to the mirror and tried to avoid looking at Hyunjin shuffling in and leaning over the mirror to wash his own makeup off. 

Once the younger had finished, he shot Hyunjin a pointed glare before the older got the hint and let out a whine to just let them shower together to get done faster.  _ Yes, yes of course!  _ His heart cheered even as his brain forced an, “absolutely not,” out of his mouth. The older pouted and grumbled about how “ _ Chan  _ would have said it was fine,” and he dragged his feet going out of bathroom. 

Jeongin took one of the fastest showers he had taken that tour before getting out and throwing an old shirt and boxers on. Poking his head out of the bathroom, he noticed Hyunjin sprawled over the bed again on his phone. Deciding to take advantage of how unaware the boy was, Jeongin crept up behind him and pounced on Hyunjin, shaking his head and showering him with the excess water from his hair. Based on the undignified squeak that came from the older, he had not been expecting the attack at all. 

Jeongin grinned before resting his weight entirely on Hyunjin’s back, smiling into his shoulder. 

“Hi,” he whispered. 

“Hi.”

“It’s your turn to shower.”

Hyunjin chuckled softly and turned so he could look at Jeongin. “Well, then you should probably get off of me so I can.” 

Jeongin ignored the painful pitter patter his heart did in his chest and instead buried his face in the boy’s neck. “I don’t want to,” he whined. He felt the brunet’s back muscles tense before the two were suddenly flipped and Jeongin was squished under Hyunjin’s weight. Jeongin groaned and the older laughed as he sat up. 

“I’ll be back soon, you get ready for bed and I’ll be back soon,” he muttered as he crawled off the bed. 

Jeongin grinned and rolled over, pulling his phone out to make a quick post for STAY before absently scrolling through their tag on Twitter. He lost himself to the videos and comments that were all being put up now that the boys finished the concert and therefor didn’t notice the older boy crawl onto the bed until he was enveloped in a warm hug from behind. 

“Innie, it’s time to sleep,” the older muttered. Jeongin smiled and turned his phone off, laying it down on the bedside table and grabbing his retainer from the case he left it lying in. 

“Alright, Hyunjinnie,” he said, pretending the slight lisp he had didn’t exist. “Let’s go ahead and sleep, I’ll see you in the morning.”  _ Or three hours later when you accidentally slap me awake.  _

Hyunjin quickly fell asleep, releasing Jeongin from his death grip to flip over to the other side of the bed. Jeongin sighed and felt himself doze off, wondering when he was going to get woken up, and how. 

Around 2:00 or 3:00 in the morning, Jeongin sadly got an answer. 

_ This is new,  _ he thought, trying to pull his nose away from Hyunjin’s suffocating hair before he lost all sense of reason and smothered himself in it. 

_ How did my arm even get under his neck? I was facing  _ away  _ from him.  _ Jeongin, happily or sadly (the jury was still out on the verdict), had found himself being an unwilling (willing?) big spoon. The taller boy had curled himself into Jeongin’s side/front and fell still once Jeongin realized the position he was forced into. 

Jeongin hesitated before taking his free arm and curling it around Hyunjin’s midsection, desperately hoping the sigh Hyunjin let out was one of content. 

Jeongin felt a soft smile ease onto his face before he took a deep breath, allowing the smell of Hyunjin’s shampoo to envelop him, before falling back to sleep, hoping this was the worst that would happen that night. 

8:00 rolled around, and Jeongin almost cried when his alarm started blasting  _ Awaken  _ at him. 

_ Why did I think making our own song was a good idea? Now I’ll never want to perform this again.  _

Jeongin rolled over to turn the alarm off, only to find himself trapped under his older bedmate. 

_ No. Please tell me I’m not going to have to wake up Hyunjin to get to the alarm.  _ Please  _ tell me that’s not what I’m going to have to do.  _

Jeongin contemplated his choices for a few more seconds, listening to the peaceful and soft snores that came from his left and the irritating sound of Jisung’s rapping on his right. Closing his eyes, he sighed before trying to wiggle his arm out from under Hyunjin’s neck, heart breaking a bit when he heard the pitiful whine the boy let out as his head fell. 

Jeongin winced, but finally got to turn the song off. He then crawled back onto the bed and looked into Hyunjin’s sleepy face. 

“Jinnie,” he whispered, “you’ve gotta wake up now so we can go to the group breakfast.”

“Don’t wanna,” The older muttered, and Jeongin just barely stopped himself from cooing. 

“C’mon,” the younger said as he poked his cheek. “Does Sleeping Beauty need a kiss to wake up?”

Jeongin startled a bit at his own words, but nothing prepared him for the, “maybe if the prince makes it worthwhile.” He received in response. 

Gaping at his half-asleep hyung with wide eyes, Jeongin gathered every ounce of courage he possessed in his tiny body and leaned over, planting a gentle kiss on Hyunjin’s forehead. “There,” he whispered. 

“Mmmm, not good enough,” Hyunjin groaned with his eyes only half opened. “You should try again.”

Jeongin’s heart stopped for at least ten seconds. He looked down at his hyung, looked around to make sure there was no camera for some type of hidden prank, and then slowly leaned down to kiss Hyunjin’s cheek. 

“Will- will that do?” He stuttered out, hoping that his cheeks didn’t match his hair. (Spoiler alert: they did)

Hyunjin, at this point, had opened his eyes and was gazing at Jeongin with one of the most tender looks Jeongin thinks he’s ever seen. 

“Ah, I don’t think so,” Hyunjin sighed. “I guess Sleeping Beauty is just going to have to take things into his own hands.”

With that, he sat up in the bed and wrapped his hands around the back of Jeongin’s neck, pulling the terrified boy closer and closer before pausing just centimeters away from his face. 

“Do you want this?” The older whispered. 

Instead of answering, Jeongin closed the small gap left between them and pressed his lips against Hyunjin’s plush ones. He pulled away a few seconds later and, even though it was just a simple peck, felt that his whole world had just tilted on its axis. 

Smiling, he looked into Hyunjin’s eyes, which had opened out of curiosity as to where the younger had gone. He gave Hyunjin a sweet grin and replied, “I’ve wanted it for far longer than you would probably believe.” Leaning back in, Jeongin captured Hyunjin’s lips again and the two let themselves get overcome by the kiss. 

Once they broke apart, they rolled over onto the bed and just stared at each other, too overcome by the other’s presence to do anything but. 

As Jeongin reached out to caress Hyunjin’s cheek, the only thought that came to mind was:  _ I guess we’re going to be late to the group breakfast, after all.  _

**Author's Note:**

> So this IS based on a true story. Whenever we travel, my sister and I have to share a bed and she likes to sleep wide. I can’t even count on my hand the number of times I’ve woken up with a stray limb hitting me.  
> The cuddling experience was terrifying because my sister has a lot of hair and I have no way of escaping it when the back of her head is shoved in my face :(
> 
> Anyways!! I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot! I’m going to try to write more of Home today if I find the time to do it!! As always, comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! Have an awesome day and remember that, if you want to talk, you can yell at me on [twt](https://twitter.com/2minlix)!!!


End file.
